Cielo abajo
by Yuali
Summary: Lo observaba a diario, lo ha estado acompañando desde hace años, ¿Quién más que él seria capaz de ver lo cambios? "Con él, Hibari cambiaba un poco. Cuando terminaban de pelear, el rubio extranjero se acercaba posando su boca sobre la suya, se pegaban mucho el uno al otro y se quedaban así por largo rato, solo los movimientos suaves, sutiles a ratos más vivaces y la respiración agit


**Disclaimer:** KHR no es mio, Que mal, lo sé. Yo le hubiera continuado una saga más.

**Notas:** Es POV Hibird! porque quería experimentar desde un punto de vista diferente pero apegado a la pareja.

* * *

**Cielo abajo**

El cielo estaba despejado, las estrellas tiritaban débilmente, la luna; uña de dios, brillaba como lo haría en invierno.

Alargo conscientemente el paseo nocturno. Hace poco tiempo atrás no lo hubiera hecho, pero la necesidad de descansar de la atmósfera en el que a últimas instancias estaba envuelto lo orillo a hacerlo.

Con vuelo grácil ingreso por la ventana, la habitación se encontraba casi en penumbras, solo escasamente iluminada por la tenue luz colada por la ventana, untando uniformemente el lado derecho de la persona que se encontraba en el interior provocando que la piel tomara ese tono azulado de los hielos del ártico. Voló hasta posarse en su hombro. Sentado con las piernas dobladas. Su expresión ilegible, inmóvil y callado como siempre.

Todo seria cotidiano, igual que siempre, si no fuera porque esa helada expresión ya había durado mucho tiempo, el silencio ya se había vuelto casi perpetuo, y la mirada hacia la nada era difícil de ignorar.

No era el mismo de siempre. Lo sabía mejor que nada y nadie. Lo conocía hasta la intimidad, siempre lo acompañaba, no se le separaba, había estado con él hacia mucho tiempo.

Sabía que era una persona de costumbre y modos, arraigado a las tradiciones, con identidad, orgullo y templanza inquebrantables. Sabía que disfrutaba de la paz en los momentos justos y adecuados, que siempre estaba ansioso por pelar y ver sangre de quienes merecían su tiempo, personas fuertes, que anhelaba ver muerto a "el inútil herbívoro tramposo" Rokudo Mukuro, disfrutaba pelear con personas perseverantes y de fuerza constante como "el bronco".

El bronco…tal vez el que no se haya aparecido desde hace tiempo tuviera que ver con la anormalidad en la personalidad de Hibari.

Con él, Hibari cambiaba un poco. Cuando terminaban de pelear, el rubio extranjero se acercaba posando su boca sobre la suya, se pegaban mucho el uno al otro y se quedaban así por largo rato, solo los movimientos suaves, sutiles a ratos más vivaces y la respiración agitada rebelaban que eran personas independientes y no una fusión de cuerpos.

Les hacia visitas frecuentes, se quedaba a dormir con Hibari, y cuando entraba en la mañana por la ventana los encontraba dormidos muy juntos, con él hablaba más, con él casi no se quejaba de tenerlo tan cerca, de cierta forma lo obedecía a veces. Era la persona que recibía más de sus amenazas pero se veía a gusto, contento, feliz a su lado.

Él mismo estaba acostumbrado a su presencia y a la de Enzo, cuando un día pronuncio su nombre, el hombre se alegró realmente. Llamo a Hibari y no dejo de reír de la expresión de éste, hasta que un golpe en la cien, cortesía de la fiel tonfa de Hibari lo obligó a hacerlo.

Así llevaban bastante tiempo, cazándose el uno al otro, buscando flancos frágiles, acorralándose mutuamente. El italiano tenía el poder de cambiar su estado de ánimo, sabía las manejar su carácter como ningún otro. Quizá no había persona más cercana a Hibari que él.

Si, tal vez Dino tuviera algo que ver.

Hace unos pocos días Hibari recibió una llamada y desde entonces su aura cambió un poco.

Viajaron a Italia ese mismo día, entrando a la misión Vongola donde vio a los que ya estaba acostumbrado a ver. Todos tenían esa expresión de flagelados en el rostro, todos menos Hibari.

Llegaron a la familiar mansión de Dino, los saludo una atmósfera pesada que desde entonces se les había aferrado, instalándoseles.

Por primera vez sintió esa necesidad de alejarse, entonces emprendió vuelo. Recorrió el cielo uniforme, paso por los claros y se posó en la copa de los arboles más altos, lo de siempre de cuando se encontraban ahí.

Regreso cuando el sol se había guardado. Entro por la ventana de la habitación en la que siempre estaban Dino y Hibari, pero estaba vacía.

Voló de nuevo dando vueltas por los alrededores tratando de hallar a Hibari, atravesaba por el jardín cuando lo visualizó justo en el momento en el que se estaba introduciendo a un automóvil, pió fuerte y claro, él volteó apenas, pero se quedó inmóvil hasta que lo sintió posarse en su cabeza. Se fueron juntos.

Nunca vio a Dino, ni a Enzo ni siquiera el hombre que siempre seguía al rubio.

Hibari no hablo en todo el camino de regreso.

Hibari casi no había hablado desde entonces.

Hibari había entrado a ese estado desde ese día.

Tal vez Dino pudiera ayudar, ¿Dónde estaba Dino?

Se desplegó hacia el suelo frente a él. Con pequeños saltos se acercó más, picoteo la rodilla, hasta lograr que la mirada desenfocada estuviera sobre él.

_Dino, Dino!_

A la persona frente a él se le estremecieron ligeramente los hombros, le miro fijamente, se hizo una línea de su boca, como cuando se enojaba pero con los labios más apretados como diferencia, la mandíbula estaba ahora tensa. Con gracia casi felina bajo la vista a sus rodillas, apretó sutilmente la tela de la yukata, la manzana de Adam subió y bajo lentamente. Ya no veía el rostro, sólo el cabello.

Vio dos gotas caer en sus manos, una resbaló hasta ser absorbida por la tela de la ropa. Se elevó para posarse en su rodilla derecha, para poder observar que era lo que ocurría. Y por primera vez vio hacer a Hibari lo que muchos otros humanos hacían con frecuencia y naturalidad.

Lo vio llorar.

En ese momento su razonamiento le dijo que ya no sería el mismo, ya nada sería igual. Y el bronco no volvería.

* * *

Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, criticas, ya saben que me encantan!


End file.
